


Rituals

by Queerdinary



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: Seven considers humanity’s need for magic, for order and ritual, and attempts to discern weather or not KJ is willfully blind to what she considers a brilliantly executed attempt at courtship.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Seven paced slowly up the corridor leading her to the personal living quarters of one Captain Kathryn Janeway. The fact that she had paced by several times before this particular pass, and had on all accounts failed her objective of activating the chime to the Captain’s quarters was… was what?  
  
_Wasteful. Inefficient. Foolish. Cowardly._  
  
She did not ascribe those distasteful modifiers to herself, and yet her hand stayed when she reached for the chime. Again.

_No. not ‘again’. Be precise. For the fourth time I have failed to press a_ button _”_

  
Seven dropped her arm to her side and closed her eyes briefly, going over her plan for the conversation she was going to instigate.  She had planned an exacting layout for the discourse she would pursue. She was confident, as ever, that her logic was flawless. Confident with the direction, with the pacing, tone and diction. She was-it chagrined her to identify the emotion-hesitant of the outcome. More than hesitancy. It was fear. She could work with that.  
  
_Fear is irrelevant. This discussion will be mutually beneficial, regardless of this drone’s preferred outcome._

  
 Without hesitation this time, Seven reached for the button and thumbed the chime.  
  
_The parameters of this interpersonal relationship will be defined_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn stretched her legs out over the arm of her chair, adjusting the afghan to cover her bare feet before she turned the page of her book splayed open in her lap. She wasn’t really reading, but making a half-hearted attempt at relaxing, the weight of the book in her lap was serving as an anchor, as much as the porcelain she cradled in her hands. She took a sip of the rich, hot coffee and settled deeper in the chair.  
  
Personnel reports had been an absolute nightmare, the couplers in the power relays for decks  11, 12 and 15 and gone and blown themselves to hell, and the plasma manifold just adjacent to Engineering had- in in her esteemed Chief Engineer’s colorful opinion- “fucked itself silly, screwed the whole department over, and deserved to be jettisoned out the airlock”. While she did not disagree with B’Elanna, she was not in the mood to have her ship acting up, nor her engineer’s temper, not while needing a speedy retreat from a potentially lethal first contact situation…and she had perhaps pushed B’Elanna a bit too hard to get the results she knew she was capable of.

**_  
_**_Was I pushing the ship too hard-Or my engineer?_ With a wry grimace, she downed the last of her coffee and stood, putting the book aside. _Probably both. But at least we got the dilithuim we needed, and crew morale will be through the roof once they receive the new replicator rations allotment._

Kathryn rolled her head from side to side, trying to relieve some of the pent up tension she knew was there- _would be there for- oh gods knew how long,_ and decided that she was going to have to give in and wrestle with her replicator. She wasn’t good at relaxing anyhow. She’d skipped dinner again and at 23:30 she was overdue for a meal. She was restless-if she was honest she was feeling bitter and  just a bit sorry for herself.

_You wouldn't be so restless if you hadn’t insisted on cancelling your velocity match with Seven. No_ , she admitted to herself, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, _you’d be frustrated and guilty instead._  
  


She stood in front of her replicator, trying not to let her mind wander down that particular path as she struggled to find something she wanted to eat. _Terrible phrasing-you know exactly what you want to eat and you insist on punishing yourself for it. Rather than let her_ punish _you…_  


“Coffee. Black. Hot” She mumbled, falling back on habit, feeling a flush of shame wash over her. And arousal, there was that too.  


It wasn’t that seven was a woman, or that she was younger, or stronger-smarter even, or that Kathryn was her mentor, her friend, it was… _Well hells Katie, its all of those things. It’s not only the power dynamics that have you hot, and guilty, it’s that you’re absolutely in love with her and you’re terrified that she will never, ever look twice at you. Not the way you want her to. You’re old, a coward, and you’re not going to risk your friendship, risk rejection by greedily asking for more from someone who most certainly sees you-at most as a parental figure. You’re guilty that you feel this way, and guilty that you have done nothing to resolve the issue._  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and decided going over old arguments with herself would not do. She palmed the cup the replcator produced and moved to stand in front of the port window and watched the pin pricks of light as Voyager cruised along at a steady warp four. She would think of something, she always did, and she would do something- just not yet. She was almost un-surprised when the chime to her door sounded. _Of  course._  
  
“Computer, who’s at the door?”  
“Seven of Nine is at the door to the Captains Quarters.”  
  
_Of course._  
  
“Enter.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Enter”

  
_Assurity. Purpose. Ease._  
  


“Good evening,”  Seven said, striding into the dimly lit room, the casual disarray; boots untidly placed by the door, reading lamp with the head off center,  a book and blanket askew on the armchair and around the room several coffee mugs on various surfaces. She let her eyes slide slowly over to where her Ka _\- The Captain,_ was standing by the port window.   
  
Seven was not surprised to see her with a steaming mug in her hand as she turned to greet her guest. Seven was surprised by her own reaction. The Starfleet Issue tank and dress pants should not have been arousing. Bare feet and mussed auburn hair should not have been so endearing. She resisted the flood of information her implants poured into her; basal body temperature, heart rate, pupil dilation.

_Distraction. Desire is irrelevant at this stage. This drone will comply. This drone will follow its objective._

“Hello Seven,” The Captain called to her as she leaned one arm back against the sill, gesturing for Seven to move further into her living area. Seven noticed as she cut her eyes to the side before bringing them up to meet her own “I’m sorry about pleading off from our game. I know we haven’t had many opportunities to spend time together lately and I regret I cancelled on you.”  
  
Seven came in and with as much grace as she could muster, sank only a little stiltedly into the cushions of the couch that The Captain motioned to.    
  
“I too regret a cessation of our regular interactions.” It was not quite what Janeway had said, and Seven was sure this was the best way to proceed. She would keep her target slightly off balance _; Comfortable, but not complacent.  
  
_ Seven watched as a slow smile crept across the other woman’s mouth and she tried not to commit the gentle glide of her tongue as it swept across her bottom lip to eidetic memory before the captain spoke “What can I do for you Seven.”  
  
_You can cease your willful ignorance of my intentions towards you. You can discard your outmoded world views, and unreasonable psychological- “_ I am hoping you would be available for a Philosophical Discussion at this time.”  
  
“Of course” The Captain walked away from the window and towards the back of the couch where Seven was seated, but paused for a moment “ Is there anything I can get you before we start? Water, food?”

“I do not require additional supplements at this time Captain Janeway, however, this is a suficient example of the subject I would like to discuss.”  
  
Intrigued, the redhead walked over- _This human female’s designation is Kathryn. This drone will use the appropriate nomenclature. Kathryn.-_ Kathryn walked over and slid her hand along the back of the couch and casually seated herself adjacent to seven and leaned back into the armrest.   
  
“Seven, my boots and rank are by the door, I’ve asked you to call me Kathryn before-“

  
“This is yet another example. Rituals, customs. I would enjoy your input on Humanities collective fascination with decorum.”  


_Elegant solution. False dichotomy. Patience will reward this drone with-_

  
“Seven, rituals custom and decorum are not interchangeable”  
  
She let an almost imperceptible exhale of relief exit her nostrils. _This drone has successfully secured this discussion. Proceed to logical conclusion._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of tension.

CHAPTER 4  
“Seven, rituals custom and decorum are not interchangeable”  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kathryn knew something was amiss. The spark in Seven’s eyes as she tilted her head forward and looked up from underneath her brows was dangerous. _Incendiary._  Janeway was at a loss as to what could have possibly instigated this. _Have I forgotten something? Did I say something foolish? Get it together Katie, you’re a Starship Captain, not a green ensign_.

 If Seven wanted to make a game of this discussion, then she would play along. _If the result is her looking at me like_ that, _I might just hand over my pips and be done with it._  
  
“If this is so, let us define each term, with respective examples of each,” Seven’s eyes didn’t leave hers for one moment, and Kathryn had to wipe a palm on her pant leg to mask the gathering perspiration. Seven broke eye contact to track the errant movement, and added “So I have an adequate grasp.”

  
_Oh I can think of what I’d like you to grasp ‘adequately’. None of that, she didn’t mean **that** , this is not the time. Later.Alone…_  
  
“Alright, Seven. The terms are connected, but still discreet.  Customs are the long-established habits or traditions of a society, like taking off your shoes before you enter a holy place, or bringing a gift to a host.”  
  
“Bringing a gift to a host was included in the Doctor’s attempts to educate me in social graces. Included in his lessons were dancing, dinners and various social interactions. The rules that come of these customs are called decorum. It seems ineffectual to separate custom and decorum.”  
  
“Yes,” Kathryn settled back into the couch, took a sip of her coffee and then continued “However, humanity isn’t a homogenous unit. What is custom from region to region changes, evolves, and what is custom for two places, might have different rules and standards for what’s proper arising from the same principles.”  
  
“Convention dictates Custom. Human interpretation of what is assumed to be factual produces varied results. Correct?”

“That’s certainly an interpretation.” Janeway allowed.

  
“Human interpretation of what is assumed to be fact has produced ritual. Ritual is synonymous with habitual.”

“Not so. There is something different between them, a habit it’s a solitary quirk, where as a ritual, is” Janeway made  small searching flourish of her hand as she found her words, “ Is more solemn. A religious or ceremonial thing. Usually it’s not just one action, its several acts, and they have to be done just so.”

  
Seven quirked her eyebrow, the crescent of the implant catching the low light and Kathryn made her mind a studious blank to distract herself from the crooked smile that tugged faintly at the corners of Seven’s mouth as she responded.

“I have often observed you interact with coffee. Would you deny that your fondness for this organic suspension borders on solemn, or ritualistic? Your coffee, its temperature, preparation and the frequency of your ingestion must be ‘just so’.”  
  
Kathryn barked a laugh and couldn’t help the warm wash of affection that came over her. _Or the warmth of Seven, observing me. Often._ “Certainly, on a personal level, everyone is entitled to individual rituals. Elaborate habits, if you want to call them that. Rituals usually are shared though; either two  or more people doing the same actions, or even a ritual specified for one participant that has been standardized and made available for many to follow its’ form separately. There is often an element of spirituality included.”  
  
“Habits, rituals, customs,  must they all be done subscribing to some idea of superstition?”  
  
“ If by superstition, you mean a” preoccupation” as you put it earlier with things being done in a way that’s not efficient or logical, by your standards, then yes, it’s like that. At least on occasion. However, there’s more to it” Janeway took another sip of her coffee and considered, “There is something about a worn in series of actions that can make a person feel more than just themselves, alone. There can be something immensely satisfying and appealing to participate in a group gathered for one act. A ceremony, something special, can make a person feel something more-”  
  
“The Borg seek perfection; Unified for one objective and are more. The Hive’s drones are never alone.”  
  
Kathryn’s eyes, having strayed to the window as she spoke, snapped back to Sevens. She tried to gauge the tone, find and identify subtle flickers of the woman’s face that she knew how to read so well, to get some kind of grounding. _Amusement? Arrogance. Katie, she’s baiting you .Careful now._  
  
“Seven, we’ve talked before about how humans need choices. Need to have agency.  Humans are social creatures, we all need interaction- rituals that we choose to engage can make us feel connected without compromising our individuality.”

“Rituals bind individuals to each other.”

Rather more cautiously than she’d like to have admitted Kathryn chose her words and drained the last of her drink “From a utilitarian standpoint, that’s a premise, sure.” She was about to continue when Seven spoke again.

  
“This need for specialness, to bind, is this why Terran customs include elaborate measures for dining, or for social relationships and hierarchy? For a race obsessed with individuality, you take elaborate measures to cure yourself of it.”  
  
Kathryn laughed again, surprised and delighted by the dry humor. She continued to chuckle as she shifted, drawing her legs up under her and leaning sideways into the back of the couch. She couldn’t help the draw she felt, edging forward slightly, enjoying the conversation more than she had anticipated.

                                *~*  
  
Seven carefully crossed one ankle over the other as she angled her body precisely 15 degrees  towards Kathryn. _Application of humor has been successful. Kathryn’s laughter. Kathryn’s pleasure is relevant._

 _  
_ So far, the conversation had achieved her major starting points with acceptable results. She had kept Janeway defensive, but comfortable enough to be leaning forward, engaged. Seven noted the arch of Kathryn’s neck. _The tension in her sternocleidomastoid, curving into her trapezius is pleasing to this drone. There is moisture collecting along her clavicle clinging to her skin traveling to her pectoralis major. This drone speculates upon the prospective saline content, how it would weigh on the tongue- this pattern of thought distracts from the objective. This thought will be terminated._

“I wish to return to discussing decorum. Specifically, in relation to ritual.”

“Oh, what has you curious enough to back-track? That’s not like you.”

Janeway smiled again, a dazzling one, without the same polished practiced veneer Seven knew she wore on the bridge functioning in a purely diplomatic capacity.   _This is not curiosity. This is tenacity.You have encouraged this drone to participate in humanity. This_ individual _drone  has complied. It is un-Borg, underhanded and indirect. You will be proud later. Or you will not-_ _This thought will be terminated._  
  
“Innacurate, to focus on a particular facet to the exclusion of others would be a reasonable description of many of my actions aboard this ship. This is not what we are discussing. I have observed that social decorum is what you have defined as ritual.”

Janeway’s fingers moved at right angles along the zed axis of her mug and Seven observed the taper of her slim fingers and did not think about the sensations they might cause if they slid over her sacrum.  
  
“Certainly social interactions have some of these qualities, bringing people together, forging bonds, but these things are the building blocks of societies. We’ve established in past discussions that these are basic wants, needs, like choice, that humans have. There are a few people that are solitary, but they are more eccentric than the norm and I’m sure need others more than they’re want to admit.”  
  
_You need this drone, you will admit this._  
  
“Captain, social interactions need to be performed with the same exactness you have attributed to ritual, or religious experience.” Seven spoke with confidence and what she deemed an appropriately dispassionate tone. _This drone will exercise patience. “_ If one, or more participant has erred in their execution, the interaction will have failed, and it is likely both parties will have awareness of this. There will have been none of this ‘more than alone’ we have discussed.”

“Seven, I understand that for you interacting with the crew here is a bit like culture-shock, but saying ‘please and thank you’ aren’t supposed to give you the kind of connection that a religious ceremony, or music recital, or even a beautiful painting can. Pleasantries are trite, but they are useful to keep order. I’m sure you can appreciate that.”

Seven inclined her head, weighing the moment before continuing. Curiously she cataloged a fluttering sensation in the lower right quadrant of her abdomen. _Nervousness is irrelevant. Proceed._

“I am not speaking of only pleasantries, Captain, but of specific interactions between distinct individuals. I witnessed an individual approached by a prospective partner decline an invitation to ship wide activity, but accept the same invitation from another. In both cases the request met the standards of decency. There must then, have been a missing variable, which I am ascribing a religious connotation.”  
  
Kathryn discarded her mug on the low coffee table the handle at 45 degrees to Seven and Seven speculated upon how many units of the beverage her captain had consumed in the last earth day cycle. Seven  found Kathryn’s lax attitude toward her own maintenance a regular frustration _.  This drone wishes you cared for yourself as meticulously as you do your crew._

“Seven,” Kathryn chuckled, “ people decline offers all the time for logical or illogical reasons. You may be right in suggesting that there was nothing wrong with either offer, but obviously one was more pleasurable than the other. Whether or not it was a religious experience for anyone involved seems to be a bit foolish to suggest.”  
  
“I have observed this situation occur with the same individuals, on numerous occasions. It is my belief that their actions denote ritual.  It would seem that they prefer and seek each other’s company above other interactions, even when several options are available. They endeavor to make each other integrated into their own solitary habits and make them collective ceremonials.”

Seven exhaled with measured ease, counting prime numbers down from three hundred and seventy-three . She paused when she came to fourty-seven and made sure she was looking calmly into Kathryn’s  eyes. _This drone has demonstrated a superior command of discourse and will now state its intentions._

“What you’re describing sounds like courtship. Tell me, have you been spying on Tom and B’Elanna again?” The playfulness in her tone and smirk caused Seven mild annoyance _. This drone can monitor your accelerating heart-rate. Do not think, Kathryn, that your feelings are secret. This drone has made inciting these feelings its' primary objective._

“Courtship; behavior designed to persuade an individual to develop a romantic relationship with the intent of forming a  lasting commitment.”  
  
“You don’t need me to correct your definitions” Kathryn responded with asperity “You do know that when she finds you snooping B’Elanna will jump you with her Bat'leth  when you exit the Jefferies tubes and -”  
  
“Kathryn, I have not been courting B’Elanna Torres, or Tom Paris.”

  
Seven watched as Janeway's brows knit together, her eyes narrow and her lips part slightly. She waited for the realization that their hours spent together, their shared evenings in various and differed pursuits, shared intimacies, their _rituals_ would be seen for what it was. When the moment of confusion passed, and a tight facsimile of a smile formed, Seven realized she may have miscalculated.  
  
“Seven, if you wanted to discuss your relationship with commander Chakotay, you didn’t have to hedge like this. I heard some of the lower deck gossiping in the mess, you didn’t need to….”  
  
She was not aware when she stopped listening or when, her hands unfolded and formed compact fists on either side of her thighs. _This human female is impossible. Flawed. Imperfect. Willfully ignorant. This woman will deny her own happiness for no logical, profitable or beneficial reason. This is intolerable. This drone loves- I love her. I love her and she is jealous of a fictitious romantic liaison because she refuses to acknowledge our_ mutual _attraction . This can not continue. Terminate her line of thought._  
  
  
“Is our togetherness not sacred to you? Unless, Kathryn, my overtures do not possess that ‘more’ you require, I did not realize you were this monumentally imperceptive.”  
  
_That was ill phrased. This drone was not prepared for malfunctions related to emotional dysfunction._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially intend to have this be a much, much shorter pwp style piece, but it does not seem to be that way- for better or worse. If there are inconsistencies in timeline/pacing, give me a shout and I'll edit up. I'm also going to experiment with breaking chapters into pov, sections, like in this one, instead of making each switch its own chapter. Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_Oh?_

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

_Oh **no**._

 

She’d shot herself right in the foot and she might as well have been hemorrhaging  into the thread bare carpet. Stupid. Damn it.

Kathryn’s chest felt tight and her mouth was dry and her head was spinning. She had tried to keep up. Seven had obviously been steering her somewhere, and frankly Kathryn was more than willing to go along for the ride. It was so fantastically novel for Seven to do something so deliberately un-Borg that Kathryn had been captivated. She'd been fast putting aside her reservations about sharing her feelings. _You’re a scientist, an explorer. Take this risk. You survived Cardassian prison camp, the Hirogen, Species 8472, The Borg, and now you hesitate? Do one nice thing for yourself. And hell, if it doesn’t work out, you can always add it to the growing list of things that keep you up at night._

 

She’d steeled herself and made a decision. _If you don’t tell her you’re going to end up alone and bitter out here, for what could possibly be the rest of your sorry life. She won’t know how you feel unless you tell her, and if you don’t-  is She’s just supposed to wait for you while you play hero out here? How long will it take to get within even 50 parsecs of home- another year, a decade?_

So she’d made a joke. She’d tried to make the mood lighter, to take the edge of what could have been the end of their friendship and it had gone down like a hull breach. She had been so quick to assume that she wasn’t wanted, that Seven had looked elsewhere. The blonde’s words were still ringing in her ears.

 

> “Is our togetherness not sacred to you? Unless, Kathryn, my overtures do not possess that ‘more’ you require, I did not realize you were this monumentally imperceptive”

She swallowed reflexively.  She was dimly aware that Sevens beautiful mouth was forming words and that she herself had been frozen for far too long. Seven was standing now, her lean figure towering over her own  and a thrill of desire shot through Kathryn, even as she knew it was out of context. She had never seen Seven look at her like this. Never heard this tone of voice, or naked expression… Kathryn realized in a moment that that was untrue. She had been hearing this tone, hidden with polite words, or this expression in past late night debates, their - _oh their rituals_. She hadn’t imagined anything; Seven had been actively attempting to- _court me? And  She’s been trying to do this for years. God Katie. Oh, you shit. She’s in love with you. She planned this whole conversation just to get you to say it, but she didn’t count  on you being a stubborn, self-deprecating shit with enough emotional baggage to fill a Ferengi trash freighter._

Feeling  humbled and  a little ashamed of herself, Kathryn just stared up at Seven. The blond was staring right back her posture ridged, even for her normal stance. Her blue eyes were focused and intense, her jaw set in an expression of pained and exacting patience.

                “Kathryn, comply. I will not ask again speak-”

                “I love you.”

 

It  tumbled from her lips so easily. So she said it again.

  
  
                                                ~*~  
  
Seven had asked Kathryn to inform her who among the crew had indicated she was interested romantically in the commander.

Seven had ,perhaps, been too subtle in her admittedly long campaign. However, she was sure that this was the approach which would have yielded optimal results if _something_ had not been in the way _. Definition,’ Something’ a word  here meaning;  chronic self-denial, Terran Traditionalist rearing, chronic intractability and pride._ She observed she was angered by this, so she allowed a modicum of the emotion to tint her inflection.

Kathryn did not respond.  
  
Seven had demanded that Kathryn admit that not only did she desire Seven, but that Seven herself wanted Janeway in a carnal manner.

Kathryn did not respond.

Seven ordered her to speak.  
Seven informed Kathryn that a warp core breach was imminent.

When Kathryn did not respond for the forth time Seven rose. She was undecided of what her course of action should be. She clasped her hands firmly behind her back to curtail the urge to shake Kathryn. _To place a hand on each of  Kathryn’s deltoids , thumbs angled in to her clavicles and bring my lips to her throat._ That escalation, while physically gratifying, would possibly be incorrect at this specific juncture.  
_This drone will be patient. Humans require patience with their own inefficiency._

“Kathryn, comply. I will not ask again speak-”

“I love you.”

Seven could not resist the smile that accompanied her auditory processing. _This drone’s primary goal has been completed._

“I love you.” Kathryn spoke again, and her repetition gave the phrase a husk that caused every one of the vellus hairs on the nape of Seven’s neck to stand on end.

Seven was acutely aware as Kathryn seemed to gain adequate control of her faculties that she had not planned further than the success of her immediate objective. It had seemed a matter of course that she would correct Kathryn’s deliberate misunderstanding, as well as her inaccurate assumption that Seven was without sexual machinations.  It had not occurred to her to plan for the interim that would proceed her next move .Sevens hands came up and did settle on  Kathryn’s shoulders this time, but she paused. She wanted to plot her exact moves. Maximize the efficiency of her actions- but then Kathryn was standing too, with her small, narrow hands gliding along the anterior surface of her biceps and then down, down to her hips, a thumb at each iliac crest.

Kathryn tipped her chin up and stared up at her, and for the twenty third time that day Seven counted Kathryn’s freckles and felt a distinct frission of arousal upon speculating where else she may have similar pigmentation.

  
“ Acceptable.”

Kathryn laughed and turned her head towards one of Sevens hands and brushed her lips across the surface of her thumb. She sighed, and closed her eyes “Seven, I’ve been an idiot.”

“Accurate”

Seven could process the weight of Kathryn’s respiration across the metal  mesh of her hand, and correspondingly felt her temperature rise, even with the environmental regulations of her bio suit. _This drone will secure its place in its chosen collective_.

”Kathryn, will you consume your evening nutritional supplement in my presence tomorrow?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?”

 Kathryn’s eyes were still closed, and Seven admired the fan of her eyelashes against her check, feeling her throat constrict. “Affirmative. It pleases me to observe you have the proper social resonance ascribed.

Kathryn’s eyes opened slowly, the grey of her irises flashing in the starlight filtering in through the port window.  
“Well then, allow me to please you.”

_Pleasure is relevant._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Captain Janeway groaned and leaned back from her desk, idly rubbing at the back of her neck. She was trying to sort out some travesty in  Aeroponics; apparently some flora Nelix brought aboard was not only inedible but an aggressively invasive species. It was also passably sentient. And running amok. Writing an official, serious report for her ‘Fleet logs was… taxing. She glanced at the chronometer for the third time in as many minuets. All shift she’d been wound tighter than one of her mother’s antique clocks, and by the time 15:00 rolled around and she still had 'daylight' to burn, she left the bridge to Chakotay and Tuvok and retired to her ready room aiming to distract herself with paperwork. She hoped the work, while dull, would prove involving enough to stop her mind from straying back to her quarters several nights ago.  It wasn’t.  

 

 

 

> _She remembered moving her mouth to the pad of Sevens thumb where it gripped her shoulder. She remembered the feel  and taste of the duranium plating against her tongue as she’d pulled it into her mouth; vaguely metallic, and smooth, as she gingerly pinched it between her eye teeth. Then Seven’s mouth was on hers, and she couldn’t quite work out how she’d end up in Sevens lap, but the kisses had been sweeter than they’d had any right to be. She shouldn’t have been surprised by how expertly Seven kissed her, shouldn’t have been surprised by the whole situation_ apparently, _but she’d been there, in the circle of Sevens arms being kissed senseless. The memory made her giddy._
> 
> _Seven had tried to say something, but Kathryn had worked her mouth down Seven’s graceful neck and was more turned on by Seven moaning her name than she thought reasonable. Then, Seven had simply taken both of Kathryn’s wrists in her hands and pushed back into the chair to provide some distance between their faces.  “Kathryn, you will stop.”  
>    
>  So she froze. Again.  She’d assumed everything was jumping the rails, that she’d read Seven wrong. Again. She was going to panic when Seven had followed up, in a soft, measured tone, “ There is insufficient time to complete the activity I wish to engage you in . My research also indicates,” and here Janeway remembered the humor in her eyes, the devilish cunning “that indulging in physical congress before at least _ one _date is ‘frowned upon’. Unless you believe one of us is ‘easy’ I will  assume you are capable of exercising restraint.”_

_  
_  

Kathryn bit her lip, leaning her elbows on her desk, as she remembered the slight _deliberate_ hitch of Sevens hips against her own when she’d said ‘easy’.  The captain swore, and reached for her coffee cup to relieve herself of her dry mouth, and swore again when she found the cup empty _. Katie, the woman you’re in  love with is a total  sadist; between the emotional merry-go-round, and her razor intelligence she can play you however she likes… and gods you love her for it. You’ll find some way to make it up to her._

They’d had dinner together three nights this week, in her quarters, and it had been beyond pleasant. The affection and good natured rivalry kept their conversations fresh and engaging regardless of the topic. It was a relief to have the burden of command shelved for just a moment. To have a meal spent with someone who looked at her like _, like she wants to kiss me and scold me for skipping lunch at the same time_ , _and cant decide which to do first or how hard._ She couldn’t think what she’d done to inspire that kind of affection, but she was not going to argue it, not anymore.

Just then, the door chirped and she made a quick study of her reflection in the console. She was presentable; whoever it was wouldn’t be able to tell she’d been slacking off.

“ Enter.”

“Captain.”  
“Tuvok, what can I do for you?”

Her Vulcan officer stood at easy attention, and Janeway knew from the slightly raised brows, and subtle twitch of this lip that he was setting her up for something. _He’s gloating? What’s this pointy eared menace got up his sleeve._

“There are two things I wish to bring to your attention Captain,” he spoke with his usual calm aplomb, “As you know, Lt. Paris has a… habit running numbers, and to his credit, keeps his books in good order. I thought it would be prudent to thank you for the replicator rations that I, as well as another crewman, have earned through your good fortune.”

Janeway’s ears were burning.He continued in his measured tones.

“Seven also asked that I inform you that should you be late for dinner, something untoward may happen regarding  replecator programming for coffee. Ship wide”

She slumped back into her chair, not bothering to hide her grin. Knowing she’d been found out  she spread her hands wide. “What must you think of me, Old Friend?”

  
“ I am relieved that the two of you have resolved your interpersonal relationship in a manner that affords me rations for spiced tea.”

  
“Oh, gods,” she sighed, eyeing the time piece and seeing she was indeed risking running behind, “ tell me the bet, the size of the pool and if I need to any damage control… the whole ship knows?.”

“Affirmative. Captain, it is my opinion that no additional measures need be taken. Both Seven and I have discussed with Mr. Paris at length his lack of tact upon taking bets as to who The Captain,  or other Senior Staff members, may be having a relationship with.”

 

  
 “Seven took particular umbrage that the odds placed against here were so large; however, she had no objections to relieving him of every credit he possessed when she informed him that she was ‘collecting her winnings’.”

 _She_ would _phrase it like that and he’s absolutely chuffed about it too._ Janeway rubbed at her temple and tried not to think of the knowing looks she’d have to endure on the bridge next alpha rotation. _Well, that is one way to ease them into the idea of their Captain being romanced by their resident Borg._  
  
“She bet on her self?”  
“Yes Captain.”  
“And you  bet on her too Tuvok?”

“Actually, I placed my money on you. There was another pool speculating who would be the one to -“  
“No more, ” Kathryn stood up feeling a monumental  blush creep up from her collar, “I should go, Tuvok , I can’t risk the caffeine withdrawals.”

“Indeed.”  
  
Kathryn quickly logged herself off duty and as she passed him on her way out she heard him mutter serenely, "Have a pleasant evening Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quiiiiite finished with this one yet.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Seven walked confidently from the cargo bay with a pad tucked under her arm up to the turbo lift She had been hesitant to deviate from her standard bio-suits, but had decided that a change in attire could prove interesting. She found she enjoyed the tactile properties of silk, very much. _Kathryn will enjoy it as well._ She considered her actions from this morning. Closing the pool Mr. Paris had been running, and acquiring the prodigious sum she was due, seemed an optimal way to accomplish two feats efficiently.

She had placed her bet anonymously, not long after she was decided that she and Kathryn were compatible. _Compatible; a term here meaning likeminded, atoms sharing electrons. Bonded._ While she knew that the practice of having a bride price or a dowry was ancient Terran history, her research indicated that prospective mates still preferred to be on equal terms financially. So she had adapted. She had noticed the kinds of activities that Mr. Paris instigated, placed a bet through the ship’s computer and as she acquired rations allotment, and logged back pay from Starfleet, had increased her wager. She had taken a calculated risk; she might have failed at her attempt. _If this drone had failed its primary objective, then credits and rations would be irrelevant. Diligence and patience and observing proper ritual have benefited this drone. This drone will have adequate resources for its new collective._

She reflected that the acquisition of the credits and rations, and the manner in which she had done so was a source of pride as she stepped into the turbo lift and keyed it for the 3rd  level. The looks of shock, awe and envy she had received had been… _satisfying_. _This drone has earned affection, this drone is wanted. This drone has exceeded your limited expectations_. She was pleased that she had conducted herself in a manner that made her relationship with the Captain transparent, private, but not illicit. Seven was gratified when lt. Commander Tuvok had congratulated her on her success in front of a gathering crowd and had himself collected a large ‘pot’. Seven had felt genuine affection towards the Vulcan, and was pleased that he returned the sentiment.

Seven had speculated that by making her relationship common knowledge she would remove some of the Captains superfluous feelings of guilt. She also speculated that by removing the obstacles of financial disparity, and potential emotional deficiency around being involved with her crew, Kathryn would allow herself to relax. Seven had been acutely aware of how tense and ‘on edge’ Kathryn had made a habit of being. _She consistently neglects her own maintenance in favor of tasks that do not require her immediate attention. She has either glamorized self-castigation or requires consistent reminding that she is a valued and essential part of this vessel._

Seven smiled as the doors to the lift opened up and she strode down the hall, she keyed open the door to the captains quarters having taken the liberty to adjust the privacy settings _. This drone speculates that having followed correct procedure, that there are no longer significant obstacles that prohibit an_ extensive _demonstration of how much this drone values her._

  
  
*~*

  
Kathryn had just entered her room, having rushed from the bridge to her quarters. She'd tried to make the replecator follow a few simple lines of code for dinner, but gave up when she saw the time and found she hadn’t dressed or showered. She kicked of her boots was wrestling with her tunic sending her pips flying as she stumbled into the in-suite bathroom. _Katie, would it kill you to fly by the seat of your pants a little less often?_. A sonic shower would have been quicker, sure but she figured that if she was going to have a personal life, it was going to include taking time out for hydro showers. As the hot water sluiced over her shoulders, she took a moment to enjoy the sensation and turned her back to the spray leaning her forearms against the opposite wall. She didn’t often indulge in time wasting activities, and her mind wandered for a moment.

_What would it be like to have Seven in here with me? To have her hands on my back and her mouth at my ear, to hear her whisper-_

“Kathryn, you’re running late.”  
Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head from where she had been resting it against the wall. Seven was standing, _no, lounging, when did she learn to lounge?_ -against the door frame dressed in smart black slacks and a gorgeous blue silk blouse. Kathryn couldn’t remember seeing her in anything but her biosuits and she found the change most appealing, _most appealing indeed_. _.. Katie, stop ogling the woman, finish your shower and- oh.. oh no, you're naked Katie. Don’t panic._ She slowly, deliberately crossed her arms across her chest and turned her back towards Seven _. Yeah, casual Katie, reaaaaly casual_.

“You have fallen behind schedule.” Sevens voice had a bit of amusement, and out of the corner of her eye, she watched the woman bend to pick up and inspect one of her scattered pips.  
  
“You’re early?”  Kathryn tried, “I’m just going to have a quick shower and I’ll be right with you.”  
  
“Take your time Kathryn.”  
  
“Seven?”

“Yes Kathryn?”  
  
Kathryn swallowed. “Are you going to just stand there?”  
  
“Just stand here, no, Kathryn. I’m going to watch you finish bathing.”  
  
So, Kathryn tried to pretend that she wasn’t being watched. Tried to pretend that one of her biggest fantasies wasn’t this close to actually happening, that Seven wasn’t _right there_. To her credit, she thought she did a very good job actually washing her body, and hadn’t made a fool of herself. Her hands did tremble slightly as she worked the handle to stop the water.  Kathryn turned her head to make eye contact with the other woman for the first time that evening, and was pleased and surprised by what she saw reflected back at her. _She wants me._ Kathryn knew that, but had yet been put in a position where she felt it, where she felt she had the upper hand in their new relationship. Seven’s control had seemed so absolute, her adherence to her notions of rituals and ceremony so adamant _. It’s a front_. _She’s kept me off balance so I didn’t realize that I could… that I make her feel out of control. I don’t have to hold back._

“Seven,” she husked letting herself smirk just a little bit, “Hand me a towel?”  
She watched Seven swallow, and felt a delightful pulse of desire as Seven was clearly interested in her body and struggling to hide it as she handed over the towel.  
  
Kathryn lazily wrapped it around herself, feeling calm and confidant, and stepped into Sevens personal space. “I’m sorry for being ‘inefficient’ with my time management.” She stood on tiptoe looking up into her eyes. _I will make you come undone. I’m not afraid._ Sevens hands came up and rested on her hips through the soft cloth and pulled her flush against her chest. _This is right._

“ I have dicovered that Human inefficiencies often result in pleasant diversions.” Seven’s  voice was a little shaky, and Kathryn couldn’t help grinning up at her. “For example,” Seven continued, “I planned to start dinner while you dried and dressed; however, here you are, impeding my progress.”  


Kathryn looped her arms up around Sevens neck and brushed her lips against her jaw, “ Here I am” she agreed.  She hadn’t been so bold since the first time they had kissed and it had nearly escalated beyond control before Seven had taken the matter in hand. The boundary she had felt then, and a few times since, when they had kissed goodnight, was nowhere in sight. She felt giddy and hot and excited.

 “And here,” she kissed the small implant at the corner of jaw bone, “and here” behind her ear, “and here” the hollow of her throat brushing against the silk collar. She felt Sevens arms tighten around her waist and felt her whisper, almost breathlessly, into the crown of her head.  
  
“I am no longer interested in dinner.” The tone and implication as Seven cast her eyes back towards the bedroom made Kathryn’s knees feel weak.  
  
“What are you interested in?” Muffled, against her pale throat, Kathryn was impressed with the reaction her voice elicited from the blond. The woman groaned and a fine tremor seemed to hold her for a moment before she replied.  


“You, Kathryn. You have my attention.”  
  
Kathryn flashed her a wicked smile, trailing her fingers from behind Seven’s neck down to the pearl buttons of her blouse, “Good, but I think I could have more of it.”  


*~*  
  
Seven’s head was spinning. Her stomach clenched , but it was not unpleasant. _Kathryn is in my arms. Kathryn’s mouth is on my throat. My Kathryn is naked in my arms._  She could feel herself walking backwards toward the bed as clever fingers parted the fastenings of her shirt.  Seven suspected that she had overestimated her need to plan a seduction for Kathryn, to woo her with her recent accusation of resources and propose an appropriate date for consummating their arrangement. Clearly, Kathryn was not a woman who needed further instigating.  
  
_This drone has, I have_ … Seven reached for her normal Borg composure but it seemed so far away when Kathryn eased her back onto the bed and straddled her hips. All she could smell was Kathryn, all she could touch, could taste. She moved her hands to the slight woman’s back and pulled at the towel. She wanted skin _. I want to place my hands on her skin. I want to hear her moan my name. I want her_ _to-  
  
_ “Seven, Darling, is this alright?”  
  
Seven opened her eyes to find Kathryn looking down at her, her grey eyes warm and inviting _. Darling; cherished, treasured, esteemed_. Kathryn bent her head and kissed one of her breasts and Seven found her voice.

“Yes. Yes, yes.”  
  
_Clumsy, but effective._ She threaded her fingers through Kathryn’s hair, marveling at the texture, how soft and fine it felt. When Kathryn’s teeth sank into her sensitive nipple, she found that tightening her grip on the strands produced the most delightful groan from her partner. _I want to bring her pleasure. I want to weigh her taste on my tongue and know that it is me she is wet for._ Seven tugged Kathryn’s face back up to hers and kissed her. Her mouth was soft, hot and wet. She tasted of coffee and mint, and when her teeth grazed along the side of Seven’s tongue, Seven was sure she would experience some kind of malfunction. _How can one body endure such unbearable closeness and desire still more?_

Kathryn finally succeeded and divesting Seven of her shirt and bra, and was diligently working at the button of her trousers and speaking to her between kisses.  
  
“Seven, I want you, I love you. What do you want?”

 _I want to bring you home safely, I want to love you, I want you to make me yours._ Kathryn pushed the fabric of her pants away and drew them down her legs, stopping to kiss the tracery of silver implants that littered Sevens skin. _She puts her mouth on them as if she has no memory of assimilation. This woman, my Kathryn, is fearless._  
  
Again , hot at her ear, she could hear Kathryn speaking to her, feel Kathryn’s weight bearing down on her, a pressure- her thigh, between her own legs and a deft rocking. “Seven, tell me what you want.”

“Completion. Touch me.” Her own voice had never sounded so small or needy to her own ears. “Please.”  
  
“Touch you how?”Kathryn’s voice was low, gravely and Seven found her hips hitch up into the gentle touch that her partner _, her lover_ , provided. Absently, some distant part of her noted the playfulness, the feral quality of Kathryn’s smile, and loved her all the more for it.  
  
“Like this?” Kathryn’s hands skidded up her torso, cupping her breasts and squeezing. Seven nodded.  
“Hmm… like this?” She leaned in and laved one of Seven’s nipples with her pink tongue and Seven groaned arching into the contact, but Kathryn was already moving away, her hands trailing fire along the sensitive edges where Sevens skin bordered her implants. She nipped at one of Seven’s hip bones before exhaling a hot breath against her inner thigh, then against her sex, “Or maybe this?”.  
  
Seven’s left hand jerked up to grab the headboard and her right flew to the back of Kathryn’s head, urging her on. “Th-this is how I re..require you to, I.. oh, Kathryn- ” _I have been with the Borg for 18 years, I have seen colours that your language has no words for, and yet it is your tongue that renders me speechless._

Then she felt a gentle, pressure, just at her opening and then a fullness that made her gasp, made her moan in a way she had not known she was capable of. Her own voice was ringing in her ears, mixing with Kathryn’s husky murmurings of praise and encouragement. She was gasping; she had no control of her functions, she felt so… _human._ She could feel the steady, firm glide of her partners’ narrow digits as they slid into her, the warmth of her mouth against her sex and Seven could not remember why she had ever pursued any other activity but this. _Surely this must be perfection._

“Pretty girl, you’re so close... Look at me.” Seven, in what should not have been so monumental an effort, raised her head and peered down to where Kathryn was. Her cheek against Sevens inner thigh, and her hand still providing Seven with an even rhythm she practically purred her next words, “ Come for me.”

And she did. She did not think she could have stopped herself. Her body did not seem to be hers, it was Kathryn’s. As she felt the chemical response to the physical sensation flood through her, she felt the need some kind of anchor. _I will fall apart, scatter, do not leave me alone “_ Kathryn?”  


She pulled up on the auburn hair and in moment strong slender arms we wrapped around her and Kathryn was kissing her mouth, her face, the tears that had escaped from the corners of her eyes _. I have produced tears? I did not know I could…_ Seven rolled slightly to her side, half pinning the other woman beneath her, settling her arms around the narrow waist and tangling their legs together, Kathryn’s leg pulled up over her hip as Seven hugged her tightly.

“I’m here Seven, shhh it’s alright. You’re beautiful and wonderful and I love you. I’ve got you. I love you.”  
  
Seven looked up through her lashes at her lover, surprised to find herself crying, and then suddenly smiling and feeling tremendously satisfied, content, _complete_. “Kathryn?”

  
“Yes Seven?”

“I- oh” Sevens eyes dilated and she felt a slow desire coil tightly in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“What is it?” Kathryn was  smiling broadly running her fingers through Sevens hair in languid soothing motions but Seven lifted her head away and inhaled slowly.  
  
“You are aroused. “ Seven felt herself blushing, felt excitement and moisture pool low between her hips, “I can smell you Kathryn.”  
  
“Well yes, I’m sure we both smell like sex. It would be difficult to pleasure someone you love and not become aroused.”

Kathryn’s half laugh was cut off and replaced with a throaty moan as Seven slid her finger tips through the source of the wetness that had coated her hip.

“Seven.. what are you doing?”  
  
_What a foolish question, my darling Kathryn_. “I’m going to make love to you. I’m going to taste you, I’m going to be inside of you, I’m going to own you, the way you just demonstrated you own me. Is this acceptable?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, yes.”


	8. Epilouge

 

Kathryn woke slowly. Groggily, she tried to turn back over and drift to sleep before her alarm called her  to another day of thankless duty... but something was holding her down. Something soft and warm. _Oh. Katie, old girl, you must be dreaming_.

She was lying on her belly, and she cracked an eye open to peer over her shoulder.  She could feel, and now see the weight and possessive sprawl of lithe limbs pinning her to the bed. After taking a moment to catalogue that both she, and her bed mate were very nude, very close, and that she felt a delicious faint soreness between her thighs, she couldn’t help the stupid, sloppy grin that spread over her face. _Ohhhh I’ve been a bad girl._

Her movement _s must_ have alerted Seven, because her hold tightened and Seven’s voice husky with sleep practically dripped sex into her ear  “Kathryn, good morning.”

Seven's hands were cupping her, stroking her with a fluid, languid familiarity. _I’ve been a_ very _bad girl._ Kathryn shuddered, not bothering to respond and instead wallowed in the easy pleasure of waking up feeling safe and loved. Then Seven’s hands stilled her body tensing.

“You… You do not regret last night? I realize that I am inexperienced, but I assure you that if I preformed less than adequately-“  
  
“-Seven, I adore you.” Kathryn struggled a bit in the Borg’s firm embrace, but managed to wiggle around to face her. “I’m not a morning person.” She kissed the apprehensive woman’s brow, and then nuzzled her face under her chin.  “You loved me so well last night; I think I forgot my own name. Give me a minute to remember how to talk, hmm?”

She felt Seven relax by degrees and finally felt her exhale, the breath a soft gush that ruffled Kathryn’s hair. “I was prepared to have to convince you of my efficacy as a lover.”

She pressed a kiss into the crown of Kathryn’s head like a seal. Then in a smaller more vulnerable voice she said, “I’m relieved you are not experiencing regret.”

“Darling, I’m stubborn. You have seen how difficult it is to sway my opinion on something, right?”

Seven snorted but Kathryn was sure she’d deny she had, after all _‘Borg do not… blah blah blah_ ’.

“Well, “ she continued waking up a bit more, enjoying the silky brush and press of Sevens skin against hers, “I’ve been presented with the opportunity of a life time. And in a logical, dedicated, rational way I might add.”

She tipped her head back and kissed Seven’s chin, looking up into her eyes. “I choose you. I’m going to keep choosing you.” She watched the biggest smile she’d ever seen light up Seven’s face and felt her chest constrict. _Christ if we could power the ship on the wattage of that smile, I’d be having coffee in the alpha quadrant by noon_.

Seven sighed contentedly and leaned back into the bed, Kathryn following her down “That is.. that pleases me.”

“Mhhh,” Kathryn groaned appreciatively into Sevens shoulder, “And we know just how much I like to please you.”  
  
Seven blushed furiously, shifting her hips minutely and sliding her hand down Kathryn’s back to cup the curve of her ass- and squeeze- “Perhaps.. you could remind me?”

“oh Seven I’m going to fu-“  
  
“Torres to Janeway.” The chirp of the com badge was muffled, but distinct and Kathryn sighed. Resigned, she slid out of Seven’s embrace, and fumbled around until she found the damned thing.  
  
“Janeway here.” Her voice might have been too terse. _Hell, it’s so late its early, and she’s being informal anyway._

“What exactly did your Borg do to Thom?” B’Elanna’s voice was exasperated and the background noise of a bar floated in along with her words, “He’s got himself pissed drunk in Sandrine’s. Khaless -ugh, I think he’s crying.”

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed, and looked over to seven. “What happened?"  _It’s too early._  
Seven, wearing a slightly sheepish expression toyed with the edge of the coverlet “I collected my bet.”  
When Kathryn looked at her with raised eyebrow  she hurried on.

“Before pursuing the completion of our courtship, data I gathered indicated we should be on equal financial terms. So, I placed my bets accordingly, within Mr. Paris’s ship-wide pool.”  
  
A disbelieving smile flirted at the edges of Kathryn’s mouth. “So you cleaned him out, he’s crying over a few lost ration slips?”

“Not a few.” Seven named the sum. Kathryn cursed. Then seven indicated that because “Mr.Paris had neither the rations or credits to pay in full”, that she had promised to “collect from him weekly.”

Kathryn cursed again, loudly between her barking laughter. “Seven you have to let him off.” She wiped tears from her eyes and stared at her partner in loving exasperation.

“Did you hear all that B’Elanna?”  
  
“Loud and clear.” she responded and then a rather abrupt crashing sound was heard followed by a viscous “Thomas Eugene Paris you-“ the com link closed.

 Kathryn shook her head. “What were you going to do with those rations Love, replicate a whole new ship?”  
  
Seven took one of Kathryn’s hands in her own, turning it over to press a kiss into her palm. When she looked up, there was such a mischievous look in her eyes that Kathryn was immediately suspicious. _Suspicious and intensely curious._

“There are several expensive… personal items… in the data base. I hoped that we could, by process of elimination, discover preferences. I for one find the possibility of you being inside me ‘hands free’ to be most _stimulating._ ”  
  
“Oh.” The interest and desire were unmistakable in her tone and Seven leaned in to kiss her lightly on the mouth. _Oh Katie you’ve been a perfectly naughty girl_. Seven drew up from the bed _gloriously naked_ and reached around in the puddle of fabric on the floor for her clothing.  
  
“We should get ready for this day-cycle Kathryn. Shall I get you coffee?”  
  
_Sweet lord, this will be my life now._  She shifted behind seven and looped her arms over her shoulders and kissed her temple. “Yes. Please. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one! Thanks for all the encouragement :)


End file.
